Felsen und Wasser
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ketika seorang manusia mengambil sebuah keputusan, sebenarnya ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan. /RiRen. /RnR?


Sekumpulan remaja pecinta alam dari sebuah universitas ternama berkumpul di kaki gunung salah satu lokasi panjat tebing tersohor di dunia.

"Hanji, kau sudah pastikan perlengkapanmu dalam kondisi baik? Terutama _Figure 8_ itu, rawan sekali jika sudah retak,"

Seorang lelaki muda yang memiliki ukuran tinggi _small_ melempar sebuah lempengan logam berbentuk angka delapan ke arah seorang gadis jangkung berkacamata yang disambut oleh senyum simpul dari teman kelompoknya.

"Kalau ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain, gunakan saja untuk dirimu yang baru sembuh dari cedera karena ceroboh tidak memeriksa _Ascender_,"

"Waktu itu kebetulan aku sedang stress," sahut sang pemuda sembari memastikan _Carabiner Screw_ miliknya terpasang sempurna.

Hanji berdecak. "Hm, kalau _Rock Climbing_ tidak mampu menghapus kegalauanmu, terjunlah dari puncak sana, hshshshshs..."

"Kau kira aku ini maso?"

"SANGAT. Aku malah tak mengira ada orang setinggi 160cm mampu menaklukkan olahraga berbahaya seperti panjat tebing apalagi kalau ada yang sering memakai teknik _Free Soloing_ sepertimu,"

**CTIK.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sujud."

Hanji langsung melempar dirinya sendiri ke tanah, menuruti perintah teman satu ekstrakurikuler-nya itu dengan patuh demi mendapatkan kembali gantungan kunci titan langka kesayangannya yang terancam akan dibakar api geretan tanpa ampun.

* * *

**Felsen und Wasser**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. This fic ©** **Cherry-Sakura05.** _Dibuat dengan kreatif seabal-abalnya dengan rate _**T** _dan genre_ **Romance. **_Terimakasih buat plot Bunny yang senantiasa memberi gambaran sekilas dari segala imajinasi terliar yang pernah ada._

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

* * *

Pemuda pemilik manik obsidian yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu sibuk mengutuk frontal teman-teman sekelompoknya yang kerap kali menggoda dengan sebutan _Si Pendek, Anak Kecil,_ dan semacamnya. Masalah gitu kalo ada lelaki mungil macam dirinya menekuni olahraga ekstrim?!

"Rivaille, kalau mau tinggi, seharusnya kau ikut klub renang, bukannya panjat tebing,"

"Diam kau, Irvin. Aku melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang,"

Lelaki berambut emas di sebelahnya tertawa kecil meski dipelototi sorot mata pedang dari pria terpendek di klubnya tersebut.

Rivaille mencengkeram talinya dengan geram sampai meninggalkan jejak guratan pada jemarinya yang jenjang. Peluh membasahi kaos oblong yang ia pakai. Percuma saja jika berniat melawan keganasan terik matahari, sengatannya mampu membuat kulit perih bahkan walau hanya disentuh ujung jari. Berkali-kali Rivaille meminggirkan poninya yang menghalangi pandangan ke samping.

"Kenapa berhenti wakil ketua? Ada masalah dengan peralatanmu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _light brown_ dengan raut cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuka baju saja. Pergilah Petra, nanti kususul,"

Semburat merah di pipi gadis itu muncul mendominasi kulit wajahnya yang putih dan ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya merengsek naik memanjat celah.

Rivaille melepas kaosnya dengan cepat dan segera melipatnya sembarangan. Tubuh pemuda berperawakan kecil itu memang terlihat berbeda untuk ukuran lelaki pada umumnya namun kebanyakan para gadis terpesona dengan otot lengan dan otot perutnya yang seksi terbentuk sempurna.

Seandainya ada kaum Hawa yang kebetulan lewat, harus berterimakasih pada terik matahari yang membuat tubuh atletis itu berkeringat erotis dan menggiurkan minta dianu.

_Maunya tiap hari aja berkeringat kayak gitu._

Rivaille sempat berniat melepas celana pendeknya namun urung mengingat dirinya bukanlah golongan _exhibitionist_ gila yang doyan pamer-pamer tubuh.

"Lepas tidak, ya?"

.

.

.

Kumpulan fans Rivaille di luar sana tanpa berpikir lagi langsung menjerit histeris.

_LEPAS! LEPAS! LEPAS!_

_SEMUANYA AJA!_

─_sambil menyiapkan kamera, mata dilebarkan sebesar mungkin, dan badan dicondongkan maju berupaya mendapat pemandangan zoom yang lumayan untuk penyegaran mata._

─tunggu dulu, dari mana mereka tahu kalau Rivaille sedang galau perihal celana pendeknya?

Anggap saja stalker.

.

.

.

Pemilik iris kelabu itu memutuskan untuk menanggalkan peralatannya dan menggunakan teknik _Free Soloing_ untuk menaklukkan celah-celah sempit di atas sana.

Persetan kalau dia belum hapal rute panjat dan halang-rintang yang dihadapi.

Rivaille memandangi jurang menganga lebar di belakangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kalau jatuh... palingan juga...

─_mati._

Pemuda _stubborn_ ini melepaskan _Carmantel_ dari tubunya dan mulai mengaitkan jari tangannya pada tepi celah yang bisa diraih dan mulai perlahan naik dengan kaki mendorong badannya ke depan.

Sesekali Rivaille berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan jemarinya yang lelah usai mencengkeram permukaan kasar dinding bebatuan. Mata berwarna gelap nan dalam itu menyipit perih saat cahaya matahari membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Rivaille memulai lagi aktivitasnya setelah meneguk beberapa kali isi botol mineralnya dengan rakus. Kali ini ia menyelipkan tangan dan kakinya pada celah dan menahan beban berat badannya dan meraih ujung bebatuan di atas kepalanya.

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu diam sejenak mempertimbangkan rute mana yang harus ia tempuh dan bebatuan mana yang bisa ia jadikan pijakan sebelum rasa ego yang tinggi muncul dan membuatnya mengambil keputusan instan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

**Set─TRAK.**

Sekejap, tubuh mungil Rivaille melayang bebas di udara.

Ia salah berpijak pada bebatuan licin.

Tak ada tali pengaman, _Ascender_, _Webbing_, maupun peralatan lain yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya.

Apalagi teman-teman satu klubnya yang sudah jauh mendaki ke puncak.

Parasut apalagi.

Rivaille hanya bisa berharap permukaan tanah di bawah sana disihir berubah menjadi seempuk bantal bulu.

"_Ouch!_"

Terdengar rintihan Rivaille yang badannya tersangkut dahan pohon dan berguling tanpa arah tanpa bisa ia menahan.

**JEBYURR**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terhempas ke dalam air dengan keras. Mata Rivaille membelalak kaget menerima asupan H2O terlalu banyak ke dalam fungsi pernapasannya tanpa persiapan.

Tangan Rivaille terangkat ke atas, seolah hendak meraih permukaan.

Ah.

Dari sudut pandang iris oniks tersebut ia menyadari bahwa air itu berpendar warnanya menjadi biru.

Airnya biru.

Dingin menggigit kulit telanjang Rivaille perlahan.

Ia tak bisa menghirup oksigen. Dadanya sesak dan paru-parunya terasa menciut.

Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Karena keegoisan laknat telah meracuni emosinya yang tidak terkontrol.

Mata Rivaille mulai menutup perlahan.

Tidak ada.

Tidak...

─_PASTI ADA!_

─siapa itu?

Rivaille merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibir pucatnya dan menyetor oksigen dalam skala kecil.

Perlahan tubuhnya terbawa naik ke atas.

**SPLASH!**

"Hei, sadarlah! Sadarlah!"

Tubuh yang kekar itu diguncang-guncang dengan panik oleh pemilik suara yang terdengar asing di telinga. Reflek, mata Rivaille terbuka lebar dan terbatuk-batuk menghirup udara bebas. Sudut matanya melirik ke sosok seorang pemuda bermata hijau begitu indah layaknya permata.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sa─"

**Plek.**

Tubuh Rivaille kembali terkulai lemas kelelahan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sosok lelaki jelita yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

Sorot tajam nan tenang itu melembut ke arah si pemuda tak dikenal yang terus berteriak panik berusaha menyadarkannya sebelum akhirnya terpejam rapat.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"..."

Rivaille mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung dan segera bangun dari tidurnya yang malah membuatnya spontan merintih kesakitan saat merasakan ngilu di sekujur badan.

"Sudah sadar, _bung?_"

Seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang yang tengah menggenggam palet dan kuas di kedua tangan, membalikkan badan dari kanvasnya sejenak.

"Ini... di mana?" tanya Rivaille mengamati sekeliling yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak kanvas yang tersusun rapi dan berbotol-botol cat lukis di sampingnya.

"Di galeriku," sahut pemuda beriris biru itu lembut. "Kau pingsan setelah diselamatkan temanku saat tenggelam di sungai," ujarnya lagi sambil menorehkan goresan kuas yang terampil pada permukaan kanvas.

"Teman?"

"Temanku, Eren Jaeger. Dia seorang atlet _Cliff Diving _amatir. Waktu itu ia sedang bersamaku mengumpulkan sayuran hutan dan kebetulan melihatmu terjatuh ke sungai," pemuda pirang itu membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran cat di wastafel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Armin Arlelt. Seorang pelukis laut yang belum terkenal. Namamu?"

"Rivaille."

"Baiklah, Rivaille, bagaimana kalau kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada temanku Eren di luar sana? Kau bisa menemuinya di ujung tebing. Mungkin ia sedang bersiap untuk berenang sekarang. Kau tahu, ia sangat mencemaskan dirimu," ujar si pelukis pirang tersebut sambil mengulum lolipop di mulutnya dengan kalem.

Pemuda beriris gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan keluar rumah sembari mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi sedang melakukan senam pemanasan di bibir tebing.

Uh, ia tak suka makhluk jangkung.

Si jangkung pemilik tinggi 170cm itu menekuk lututnya dan memasang ancang-ancang bersiap di ujung tebing.

_LHO?_

Rivaille melongo.

Jangan katakan bocah itu mau meloncat dari tebing setinggi puluhan meter dan disambut bebatuan karang yang tajam di bawah sana. Tolong jangan bilang kalau─

**Hup.**

Sosok lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu langsung menghilang.

─ANAK ITU BENAR-BENAR LONCAT.

_**BUNUH DIRI.**__ OAO"")_

_[[Rivaille's mind]]_

─_bukan._

Eren terjun bebas dari tebing. Ia menikmati sensasi angin yang menghantam keras wajahnya, memberi gaya gesek yang intens antara tubuhnya dengan udara. Ototnya yang lentur bergerak gemulai secara akrobatik membelah ruang kasat mata. Si iris _blue zircon_ itu memejamkan mata dan berputar meliukkan badannya yang ramping layaknya atlet loncat indah profesional.

Saat kulitnya menyentuh air, reflek ia membuka mata dan berenang menuju permukaan.

Rivaille yang berpikir si pemuda berambut _almond_ dalam bahaya, langsung menanggalkan baju atasannya dan ikut terjun menyusul dengan niat mulia ingin menyelamatkannya.

─tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya akan segepeng uang koin kalau melompat dari ketinggian setinggi itu─pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mengakui bahwa dia─memiliki tinggi di bawah rata-rata─_bahasa halusnya_─bahasa ngejeknya, banyak.

Namun apa mau dikata, Rivaille terlanjur melempar dirinya sendiri ke sana.

Untuk orang biasa jika meloncat ke air dari ketinggian semacam itu─

**SPLASH!**

Eren mengambil nafas sejenak, berniat kembali menyelam saat ia terfokus pada sebuah titik hitam yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

Hng?

Siapa itu yang barusan terj─

_Eh?_

Iris hijau cemerlang yang tadinya menyipit kebingungan kini melebar sejadi-jadinya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang meluncur bebas ditarik gravitasi bumi tersebut.

─pasti mimisan atau keluar darah dari telinga kalau tidak terbiasa─itu minimal.

"KENAPA KAU IKUT TERJUN BODOOOOHH?! STOOOOPP!"

Peringatan telat.

Armin yang terkejut bukan kepalang dan tak sempat mencegah pun bersiap menekan tuts nomor telepon ambulans di hapenya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Semua nama-nama benda asing yang disebut di atas itu nama peralatan panjat tebing ya! ahahaha~ Maaf jika sebelumnya ada adegan dari fic Datum, tapi ini penyempurnaannya di bidang olahraga ekstrim kok. HSHSHSHSHSHS

Mind to Review?


End file.
